


Brimstone

by disarmlow



Series: I have come to lead you to the other shore [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Super M, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Kim Jongin | Kai, Choking, Crossroads Demons Summoned for sexy times, Demon Lee Taemin, Demon Powers, Demon Prince Taemin, Demon Sex, Dom Lee Taemin, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Incubus Park Jimin (BTS), Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, Self-Insert, This spawned a whole series, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, buckle up kids it's a long angsty ride after this sin, idk man, no one will read this but I love it so much listen, pure sin the plot comes later, there's a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmlow/pseuds/disarmlow
Summary: You’re lonely and frustrated, and you haven’t been able to meet a man to fulfill your needs…so one day you decide to see if a crossroads spell can answer your wishes - and instead of one man, you end up with three, Jongin, Jimin, and Taemin.
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Series: I have come to lead you to the other shore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551034
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr, I'm taetaesbaebaepsae over there, come join me in kpop hell

When you buried a box with a lock of your hair in it at a crossroads, you weren’t expecting much of anything to happen.

You were just tired of being lonely and….well, sexually frustrated.

Every man you met fell short somehow. Maybe you were too picky, but you hated the idea of settling for less.

So when you found a book at the library about witchcraft and getting your true desire…you figured: what have I got to lose?

So you drew the pentagram, buried the box with a black ribbon wrapped around your lock of hair, and….nothing happened.

You heave a deep sigh and hike back home, taking a shower to rid yourself of the sweat and dirt on your body from digging with your bare hands.

You fall in to bed naked, exhausted, drifting off to sleep in minutes.

You think you’re dreaming at first, when you hear a low voice.

“So nice of her to leave the ribbon.”

You feel a hand on your back, cool fingers sliding down your spine.

You struggle to open your eyes, but you feel stuck, almost paralyzed.

“Should I tie it around her pretty neck?” You hear a different voice, lilting, almost singsong, and a different, smaller hand on the nape of your neck.

“Now, now, Jiminie, she’s new to this, and so is our recently fallen. Let’s save that for later.”

It’s the first voice again, low and commanding. You could swear you heard a smirk in it.

“Maybe…her wrists?” It’s yet another voice, a hesitant baritone.

You hear a deep chuckle. “Brilliant, Jongin. You’re a quick study.”

Your heart is thudding against your chest but you somehow don’t feel afraid, knowing this is the result of your efforts.

Goosebumps are popping out along your skin, and you let out a little whimper when the hand on your neck presses down a bit, finally opening your eyes.

The hand loosens on your neck and a ridiculously handsome face comes into view as a man crouches down by your bed.

“Glad you’re awake, sleeping beauty.” He says in that lilting tone, giving you a bright smile.

You feel your wrists being tied behind your back, just above your ass, the silk of the ribbon slipping on your skin. It’s a tight knot, one you couldn’t wiggle out of if you tried.

You can’t see all of the man with his dark eyes trained on your face, but he’s shirtless, you can see his shoulders and collarbone.

“Who…who are you?” You manage, voice hoarse.

“I have a lot of names. We all do. You can call me Jimin, though. All my friends do, and we,” he stops speaking to kiss your cheek, softly. “Are going to be very good friends.”

“Shouldn’t we sit her up? To introduce ourselves? We owe her that, yeah?”

It’s the hesitant, sweet baritone again, and you try and turn your head but the hand (Jimin’s, you assume) tightens again.

The commanding voice, the one you’ve come to think of as the ringleader, speaks again.

“Come now, Jongin. She’s the one who owes _us. _But given that her gift summoned all three of us, something tells me she’s ready to pay her debt.”

The hand on your back moves, both hands flipping you over, almost gently, into a seated position, your back against the headboard.

You look up to see a bleached blonde with an eyebrow scar and a wicked smirk.

Your eyes dart around the room and you see another man, darker than the other two, taller, a bit wider across the chest, a dirty blonde with his long hair tied back in a ponytail.

The one called Jimin is still crouched beside you.

They’re all naked, perfect specimens, with dancer’s bodies, lithe and muscular without being bulky.

None of them are hard, not yet, but you can tell none of them are small by any stretch of the imagination, and you swallow hard before you speak, a little uncomfortable with your arms strained behind your back.

The blonde with the eyebrow scar licks his lips, still smirking at you. “Call me Taemin. Like what you see, pretty?”

You can’t seem to make words, so you just nod.

Taemin loses his smile. “You should answer me when I’m speaking to you, pretty.”

“Ye-yes,” you stutter.

Quick, like a snake, his hand darts out to grab your chin tight. “Yes, what?”

He raises a scarred eyebrow and heat floods through your body.

“Yes, sir.”

He smiles again and releases your chin.

“Better. Jongin, introduce yourself to the lady. Don’t be rude.”

The one with the ponytail steps forward, not meeting your eyes at first, gaze slowly moving up your body to your face.

“I’m Jongin. Forgive me, this is my first time.”

“Your first….first time doing what?”

He blinks, eyes wide. “Corrupting a soul, of course.”

“Corrupting-”

“Don’t play dumb, pretty.” Taemin says, a bit harshly. “You buried the box. Your energy summoned all three of us. You’ve been denying yourself. Denying your basic instincts.”

He crawls up on the bed, hands smooth on your thighs, forcing them apart to look down at your sex with hungry eyes.

“You’ve been neglecting this pretty cunt.” He finishes, and ducks his head to bite the soft flesh of your inner thigh, making you gasp.

“What a shame that is,” Jimin murmurs in your ear, hand on the nape of your neck again.

“It does seem a shame,” Jongin agrees, flushing a bit as he sits down on the bed, wrapping a hand around your thigh.

“What…what are you gonna do to me?” You stutter, and it’s Taemin who answers, lifting his head from your skin.

“Why, everything you’ve ever dreamed, sweetheart.”

It’s matter of fact, and you feel yourself flood, wetter than you’ve ever been, and you let out a whimper.

Jimin bites at your shoulder gently. “Don’t you worry, baby. We’ll take care of you. The energy that summoned us tells us what you can handle, but if anything gets to be too much, just say the word….”

“What’s… what’s the word?” Your voice is shaking.

“Brimstone,” Taemin says, lifting the corner of his mouth in a wicked smile.

Jongin is stroking your leg, from your ankle up to your knee and back again. “Are you ready, Y/n?”

You startle at the sound of your name, distracted by the three men touching you, Jimin with his mouth on your throat, hand tight on the nape of your neck, Taemin licking up your inner thigh.

“Ready as I’ll ever be- ah!” You break off your sentence in a cry when Taemin forces your legs further apart and flattens his tongue against your clit.

You’re surprised it isn’t forked, but he moves it as if it is, like a snake hissing, and you arch your back against Jimin, who’s shifted behind you, hands moving to your breasts, palms skating over your pebbled nipples.

Jimin has grown hard against you, pressing into your lower back, and he bites into your shoulder again, the slight pain only increasing the pleasure at your core.

You have your eyes squeezed shut and you let out a little surprised sound in the back of your throat when you feel a pair of pillowy lips on yours, a warm tongue in your mouth.

Your eyes fly open and it’s Jongin kissing you, the line of his jaw unmistakable in your peripheral vision, and you can’t help biting down on his lower lip when you come, trying to close your thighs, but Taemin’s hands are tight on your skin, forcing them apart.

You taste sweetness on your tongue, followed by a tart iron, and it’s unlike anything you’ve ever tasted.

Jongin jerks his head back, touching his lips, a smile spreading across his face. “Ah, naughty Jagi. It might not be so hard to corrupt you after all.”

Jimin moans against your throat, rutting into you. “I can smell her, Taemin. She’s ready, yeah?”

Taemin blows out a breath against your cunt, making you gasp in a breath.

“You incubi, always so impatient.”

Jimin whines a bit, the sound shooting heat through you, and Jongin kisses you again, the bittersweet taste of his blood bursting on your taste buds, making your head feel light on your shoulders.

Taemin laps at you slowly, painfully slowly, and while you’re still pulsing from your orgasm he shoves two fingers inside you, making you yelp into Jongin’s mouth.

Taemin hums against your clit before mercifully lifting his head, pumping his long fingers in and out of you slowly.

“You’re so tight, pretty. Jiminie, help me loosen her up, yeah?”

Jimin grunts against your shoulder and wedges his hand, fingers dancing along your spine.

Jongin tosses him something, and you’re too blissed out to worry about it, with Taemin’s eyes trained on yours as he drags his fingers across your gspot.

“Oh, oh _fuck!”_

You cry out as you feel Jimin’s lubed fingers circling your asshole, and as if they’d planned this, that’s when Taemin latches onto your clit, fingers never slowing, and Jongin drops his head to your breast to drag his teeth across your nipple.

Your arms are aching from how you’re rocking back and forth, against Taemin’s fingers and then Jimin’s, your nerve endings on fire.

“Please,” you whimper. “Please, please….”

Taemin chuckles against you, vibrating your clit. “I do love it when they beg. Are you ready for us, pretty?”

Jimin is scissoring his fingers inside you, and it burns but it feels so fucking _good, _and you whine again.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” you chant, barely able to focus.

Both Jimin and Taemin remove their fingers and you groan at how empty you feel, but then Jimin is lifting your hips and pressing the head of his cock against your asshole, and you let out a bark of pleasure.

Taemin moves off the bed to stand at your side, and Jongin takes his place, getting on his knees, and you’re only able to appreciate the pretty curve of his cock for a moment before he angles up into your cunt, letting out a breathy moan.

It’s unreal, how your whole body is aflame, and you guess they’re demons for a reason but hell feels so sweet, Jimin’s mouth on the back of your neck, and you’re hanging your head until Taemin takes your chin in his hand firmly again and twists you to face him.

He’s got his other hand on his cock, thicker than the two inside you, and you feel saliva filling your mouth as you watch him stroke himself.

“Baby needs something in her mouth, hyung,” Jongin says, tone low, and you’re surprised that it’s him instead of Jimin who’s said it.

Jimin is busy wrapping his hand around your throat, squeezing just enough to restrict, but not enough that you can’t speak, his tongue licking up the side of your neck to your earlobe.

Taemin releases your chin and forces two fingers in your mouth, and you can taste yourself on them. He presses against your tongue and teeth as you suck, moaning, and you gag, just a bit.

He gives you that wicked half smirk again and then takes the back of your head. You expect him to shove his cock in your mouth, but instead he ducks his head to kiss you, slow and deep, and when he pulls away he thumbs at your bottom lip.

Your mouth drops open obediently, your head fuzzy, pleasure rocketing up your spine as first Jimin, and then Jongin start to move.

Jimin bounces you on his cock, landing a resounding smack on your ass, while Jongin thrusts up into you, and your second orgasm is building so fast you think you might explode.

“Good girl. Pretty girl,” Taemin praises, and taps the head of his cock on your tongue before shoving it in your mouth, hand gentle on the back of your head.

You’re stuffed to the brim, your whole body quaking, and somehow the taste of Taemin in your mouth, salty and sweet, just like Jongin’s mouth, sends you over the edge, and you’re gushing, squirting all over Jongin and Jimin, crying out around Taemin’s cock.

You manage to hollow your cheeks, cover your teeth while he fucks your mouth, and Jimin’s hands on your hips and Jongin’s on your shoulders as they fuck you is the only thing keeping you upright.

“Fucking _Christ!” _Jimin cries out, coming inside your ass, and it’s so hot, like fire, spreading pleasure up your spine.

Taemin laughs again, low in his chest.

“No room for him here, Jiminie.” He strokes your face, speaking to you low, almost conspiratorially. “I told you incubi were impatient.”

You suck harder, staring up into his eyes and his smirk fades.

“You are a good girl,” he moans, for the first time losing his composure, and it makes you proud, Jimin panting against your neck, Jongin letting loose these deep moans, spilling deep in your cunt, hot just like Jimin, your cunt pulsing around him to milk him in your aftershock.

Taemin is last, just as you’d imagined, and you swirl your tongue around him when he thrusts into your mouth deep enough to make you gag, make your eyes water.

His come tastes almost like bittersweet chocolate. You swallow every drop, sucking harder, and he groans and tugs your hair to pop your suction.

You’re not sure if you black out or if from come is some kind of sedative, but you don’t remember who carries you to the bath, or who washes your hair. You remember, vaguely, someone humming into your ear, a lullaby your mother had written for you, one only you should know.

You’re tucked into bed, your hair towel dried, body aching, and you feel a soft kiss on your forehead.

“Did I…did I do well? Am I corrupted?” You slur, slipping into sleep.

You don’t think you’ll ever forget Taemin’s low chuckle, the way he kisses your lips softly.

“Oh, pretty. Sweet girl. Rest now. We’ve only just begun.”


End file.
